Rainbow Factory: The End
"You have beautiful eyes," she cooed, soft, yet clearly. "I know. Confident, headstrong eyes. You want to know what these eyes are seeing?" "W..what.." Rainbow smirked. "The little bitch who just ruined my quota. I can't make rainbows out of tears. I have a lot of work to do because of you." Rainbow Dash slowly drifted into the control room, whistling as she did so. She turned to watch the agony on Scootaloo's face as she pressed a series of buttons. Dash then pulled a lever down, slowing yet not stopping the machine. The orange filly's spirit was broken. She did not struggle as the machine slowly pulled her upward. Scootaloo muttered something to herself quietly. Rainbow Dash, wishing to savor the moment, spoke up. "What was that? Care to speak up before the end?" "Goodbye Dash... I love you..." Rainbow Dash paused for a moment, looking at Scootaloo. "Good riddance," she spit. She paced in front of Scootaloo for a moment, before turning impatiently and increasing the speed lever slightly. "I really wish I could have learned that Sonic Rainboom," Scootaloo sobbed quietly. "Maybe another day... Maybe we'll meet again... Maybe," she slowed, "you'll be better.." Scootaloo's front half started to twist. Bones started popping. As she started to cry out in pain, however, the machine shuddered to a halt. Scootaloo was shocked as she watched a flare of color rush up to meet her. "D... Dash?" Rainbow Dash smiled for a second with tears welling in her eyes. She shook her head and blinked the tears away though, and a cruel frown grew on her face. She punched Scootaloo in the muzzle, gashing her mouth. "You! You don't deserve to be my 'little sister'! You failed the test! You failed all Pegasus kind! Then you have the nerve to reach out to me in your dying minute?! You ungrateful..." Rainbow Dash ranted in fury, landing a punch with every sentence. "Defenseless," she grinned maliciously, swinging again. "But, lovely..." She spoke, gliding her arm across Scootaloo's skin gently. Scootaloo quivered as she looked back into the rose eyes, blinking the blood from her vision. Rainbow Dash's smile dropped once again however, and her rage continued with renewed force. "You bitch," she screamed. Punch. "My little sister," she sobbed, locking eyesite with the convulsing filly. "You!" she scowled again. "My little sister!" her tears flowed strongly. "YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" As Rainbow brought her arm up one last time, Scootaloo cringed, knowing this was the last of her. "I LOVE YOU!" Scootaloo screamed in one final attempt for mercy, cringing before the final blow was delivered. Rainbow Dash brought her arm down as hard as she could, and there was a scream. The howling pierced the room, echoing in the empty chamber. Scootaloo waited a moment, and then opened her eyes. Nothing connected to her. Suddenly she realised, in horror, what had happened. Rainbow Dash had punched herself violently in the stomach, and was coughing blood. The blue mare clutched herself, looking hopelessly into Scootaloo's eyes. "My l-little s-s-sister," she gasped through sobs. "How could I have done this to you?" Scootaloo could only watch in confusion as Rainbow Dash switched unpredicatbly between violent and peaceful. "R-Rainbow Dash?" "My Little Scootie! No!" Rainbow hugged Scootaloo, reaching around the mess of chains that secured the filly. "I'm so sorry... You... You BITCH!" Rainbow began flying in circles, screaming at herself in a bloodied mess of tears. Scootaloo watched helplessly as her strong Dash broke down in front of her. Rainbow Dash was bleeding profusely from her wounds, exacerbating them beyond simple gashes. She kept hitting the chains that suspended Scootaloo in her blind confusion. With a scraping, Scootaloo's chains were knocked free of their hold on the beams. As Dash flew faster and faster, Scootaloo had a thought. Oh, Rainbow Dash, no, what's gotten into her? But if she keeps hitting these chains... I could be free. I could get out of this horrible place. Please... Please, Dashie... Help me... With every shake of the bonds, Scootaloo felt bursts of pain from her out of place bones. Rainbow Dash suddenly halted, hovering by Scootaloo. She was whispering. Slowly her voice increased in volume got louder, and soon she was shouting at herself. "You hurt my little sister... She doesn't deserve that title. She should be with the rest! You don't deserve YOUR title! How dare you! You're not the greatest flier! You're just a bitch! I'll kill you for that!" Dash grabbed her head and screamed, and rammed right into the chains. Scootaloo's supports were knocked free, and she watched the ground in horror as she realized she would break her neck if she fell this way. Scoot closed her eyes and braced herself for her demise, but the screaming broke her focus. She was suspended still, not by supports, but her loose chains had tangled around Dash's wings, the jagged edges of the broken links tearing through her flesh. Crimson fluid rained to the floor, and dash cried out in agony. "Scootaloo," Dash coughed as she dropped elevation in distress. The middle of the length of chain fell into the machine, waking it up. It started seemingly automatically. To her horror, Rainbow was pulled quickly toward the unforgiving maw of the device. As she reached the opening, she spread her arms and legs, holding herself up as her wings were ripped apart, and spoke. "Scootaloo! I'm so sorry!... Please forgive your big sister! I love you! I failed you! You did your best! I'm s-" Rainbow's final words were lost as her entire body fell into the workings of the machine/device, her wings mangled and unrecognisable. She screamed terribly before the machine sputtered and whined. It started smoking, and an explosion of multicolored light bore through it. The device collapsed into a melted broken pile, as the colors of Scootaloo's beloved Dash dripped out of it. The filly began to cry. The workers, freed from their daze as Rainbow was no more, grabbed at Scootaloo. "What are you doing!" one yelled. "If we let you go, we all get fired! We can't let you go!" "Let's get the doctor to take care of her," another exclaimed. They held her down as a worker ran to get Dr. Atmosphere. The worker returned with the doctor, sputtering out the atrocity that just befell Dash and the rest. Dr. Atmosphere was infuriated as he walked up to the group huddled around Scootaloo. The workers dropped her, and the Doctor began to speak. "What the hell," he began, gaping at the disastrous scene before him. His eyes bugged out as he snapped to Scootaloo. "You! You ruined this!" He brought his hoof up as to finish the job himself, but Scootaloo moved her head to the side. Now free of her chains, she stood on all fours, and stared into the doctor's eyes. "You bastard," she began, seething. "You murdered my big sister... You brought her into this, didn't you!" "She's dead now, and so are you!" With the chains broken, the shackles fell limp and dropped from Scoot's legs. Her limbs now free, she turned to run from the doctor out the door he left open. With a scream he reached out and clutched at her blackened and bleeding legs, tripping Scootaloo. A worker rushed up and stood on her, holding her down again. Dr. Atmosphere walked up to Scootaloo, and looked down into her bruised face. "I told you to enjoy the rest of your pitiful life." Scootaloo could only look back at the red stallion. "Well," Dr. Atmosphere continued, "If you won't, I at least will." And with that, he turned laughing, and bucked his legs into the filly's face. As Scootaloo finished convulsing and lay dead on the cloud floor, one of the factory workers looked at Dr. Atmosphere. "So what now?" "We need to clean this up before anyone comes to investigate! Find the unicorns we keep in security, and get them making Spectra. If Celestia comes, no one needs to know. Standard procedure. Rainbow Dash was never here. No foals were ever here. No pony was ever," he paused for effect, "Here." "Won't it look suspicious that Rainbow Dash has just... gone missing like that?" "Would it matter?" Dr. Atmosphere swore again, before walking out of the room. He shouted various commands at different workers as he slamming the door closed behind him. It wouldn't be long until the Rainbow Factory was producing again. - Original - de: Rainbow Factory - The End Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Scootaloo Category:Death